This invention relates to a folding boom for use with agricultural sprayers.
Agricultural sprayers are normally mounted on tractors, trucks or trailers and usually include boom assemblies which extend laterally from opposite sides of the truck or trailer. In the conventional sprayers, the boom assembly generally comprises at least inner and outer boom sections pivotally secured together so that the boom sections may be folded from a horizontal field position to a transport position.
Modern farming practices dictate that the sprayer have a field width great enough to cover a large area of the field. However, as the width of the sprayer increases, it becomes more difficult to fold the sprayer to a transport position. The folding problem is made even more difficult when it is desired to store the sprayer in a building since it is not possible to move most large sprayers through the door opening.
It is therefore a principal object of the invention to provide an improved folding sprayer.
A further object of the invention is to provide a folding agricultural sprayer which has a large spraying width but which may be folded in a unique manner so as to permit the sprayer to pass through the door opening of a building.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a folding agricultural sprayer which may be easily and conveniently moved between a field position and transport position and vice versa.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.